Find a New Love
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: El amor puede ser una experiencia horrible cuando no es correspondido; lloras, sufres y maldices a todo y a todos. Aunque esto al final no puede ser tan malo, ya que el destino sólo puede estar jugando un poco antes de encontrar a tu verdadero príncipe o caballero; a pesar de que no sepas que ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. AU-Posible Ooc.


_**Find a New Love**_

* * *

 **Haruka: ¡Hola a todos quiénes les gustan las parejas raras y que por ello están aquí!**

 **Konata: Usualmente no solemos hacer esta pareja y creímos que jamás la haríamos**

 **Rin: Pero al final la hicimos para una persona muy especial para nosotros.**

 **Luka: Sí, y es nada menos que...**

 **Todas: ¡AkitaCami02!**

 **Haruka: Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, pero te juro que está hecho con todo my love**

 **Rin: Espero que nos perdones si no te gusta, después de todo esta pareja es muy nueva y no sabemos muy bien como manejarla.**

 **Mokoa: Esperamos que la disfrutes...**

 **Advertencia: Posible Ooc**

* * *

─Levy, creo que esto es totalmente innecesario─ le comentó a su amiga por lo bajo mientras la seguía de cerca. Ambas se dirigían al parque, pero Lucy a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

─Si es muy necesario, Lu-chan. Debemos conseguirte a alguien para que olvides de una vez a ese imbécil─ a pesar de lucir tan pequeña, de verdad se veía muy decidida, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amiga y debía hacer lo posible para animarla. Incluso asustaba un poco de esa manera.

La rubia suspiró, de verdad la daba igual donde fueran o con quién estuvieran, ella sólo podía recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior que sólo le amargaban más el día, pero era esos recuerdos de los cuales no podías sacarte de la cabeza por más que quisieras. Odiaba todo eso, pensar en lo que pasó ayer, odiaba recordar al idiota de Natsu y a la chica que estaba con él. Odiaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de un chico tan distraído como él.

Ayer se suponía que sería un buen día, había sido invitada por Yukino a una fiesta y ella estaba dispuesta a ir por dos razones: Natsu iría, y aprovecharía de una buena vez para confesarse. Por la tarde fue a la peluquería de cáncer, su tío, para lucir lo mejor que podía. Preparó un vestido de color negro con escote en "v" que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, de verdad lucía radiante, después de todo el mejor maquillaje para una mujer era el sentimiento de estar enamorada. Su "amigo" peli rosa la recogería como todo buen caballero, haciendo que de cierta manera ella se sintiera un poco más esperanzada con respecto a declararle sus sentimientos. Levy, su mejor amiga, no fue porqué no le gustaban las fiestas además de que pasaría esa noche con Gajeel, viendo algunas películas en la casa del metalero; aunque más bien no fue porque no quería tener que soportar uno de los desastres provocados por Gajeel. Aunque eso no le bajó mucho el ánimo, sabía que ahí se encontraría con otras amigas y así no estaría tan nerviosa cuando el momento pasara. En el camino a la casa de Yukino, ambos hablaron de diversas cosas, algo que le gustaba mucho de Natsu era su habilidad de hacerla reír como idiota sin pudor alguno, le gustaba tanto cuando él la comprendía a pesar de que ella no decía nada. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él, sería su optimismo, siempre la animaba a pesar de que las cosas salían mal y eso lo apreciaba mucho de él. Sólo que al parecer las cosas no saldrían tan bien como ella imaginó.

En un punto de la fiesta, Natsu había desaparecido entre las personas mientras ella hablaba con Mira y Cana, al principio no le preocupó pensando que posiblemente él estaría en algún lado luchando contra alguien. Pero ya había pasado casi una hora y eso le extrañó, así que se despidió de Mira y Cana diciéndoles que ya era hora de decirle y ellas le desearon la mejor suerte. Vagó por la gran casa buscando a su amigo peli rosa, no podía ser tan difícil era la única persona en el mundo que conocía con el pelo de un maldito rosado chicle. Pasó 10 minutos y por fin lo encontró, estaba en el balcón y justo cuando se dirigía a saludarlo, llega otra chica de cabello color azul, esto no hubiera sido nada malo si esa misma chica no lo estuviera besando.

Sintió su corazón romperse en ese instante, fue como si un vidrio frágil se hubiera roto en ese instante. Las lágrimas rápidamente llegaron a sus ojos, pero no derramó ninguna, simplemente mordió su labio inferior y salió corriendo de ahí, ahora mismo no deseaba ponerse una máscara si la llegaba a ver. Corrió fuera de la casa, sin importarle los gritos preocupados de sus amigos, le daba igual las personas que la veían extrañadas, simplemente quería alejarse de todos por unos momentos, no podía permitir que alguien la viera así, no podía...

Así es como ella llegó finalmente a su apartamento, su solitario apartamento. Simplemente optó por quedarse en su cama toda la noche, desahogándose. Sin darse cuenta, había caído dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por eso, cuando había despertado al día siguiente con su peinado hecho un desastre, su ropa totalmente arrugada, y su maquillaje corrido, Levy técnicamente la obligó a tomarse una ducha y diciéndole que comenzaría su plan para que se olvidara del idiota de Natsu. Así que no encontró mejor forma que llamar a algunos amigos y salir un rato para distraerla. Lucy dudaba si su amiga de verdad sabía los pasos para olvidar a alguien...

─Oh mira, ahí está Gajeel─ exclamó ella al verlo sentado en la banca de un parque con una expresión de pocos amigos. Lucy suspiró, ¿cómo estar con una pareja tan cariñosa como lo eran ellos la iba a animar?

Se acercaron al metalero y éste al verlas simplemente chasqueó la lengua con algo de molestia.

─Llegan tarde─

─Oye, no te enojes por eso. Llegamos tarde porqué Lu-chan no quería salir el día de hoy─ respondió la chica con un lindo puchero.

─No tenías que obligarla a venir, tiene el corazón destrozado, es obvio que no va a querer salir con nosotros─ replicó él con un cierto tono de molestia.

─Pero...quería hacerla sentir mejor─ bajó la mirada algo decepcionada. El alto hombre al verla de esa manera se avergonzó, odiaba admitir que se veía muy linda de esa forma. Acarició dulcemente su cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

Lucy volvió a suspirar, definitivamente no encajaba aquí.

─Oigan chicos, yo mejor vuelvo a casa, no quiero interrumpir su cita─ habló la chica con pequeña sonrisa.

─Pero Lu-chan...─ murmuró la chica volteando a ver a su amiga. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de dejarla sola en este tipo de situaciones, por eso le parecía mucho mejor salir al menos ellos tres, pero cuando entró en cuenta de que Gajeel y ella son una pareja, se dio cuenta de su grave error y no pudo evitar sentirse algo idiota, si se supone que tenía que ayudarla a sobrellevar un amor no correspondido no podía simplemente llevarla con una pareja, eso era lo peor. Soltó un suspiro algo decepcionada de sí misma y luego asintió. ─De acuerdo, pero recuerda comprar helado en el camino─ le avisó al ver como la chica comenzaba a alejarse.

─Bueno, ahora parece que sólo seremos nosotros dos y Gray─ dijo el peli negro. La chica de baja estatura volteó a verlo algo sorprendida por el segundo nombre.

─No sabías que habías invitado a alguien más─

─Pues pensé que así ella no se sentiría tan sola, pero parece que ahora lo que necesita es estar sola─ aclaró él con un tono algo serio, cosa que le extrañó a Levy de cierta forma.

─Sí, tienes razón─ murmuró ella.

* * *

─Así que un helado─ susurró ella llegando a un puesto, al menos la comida aliviaría un poco sus penas. Cuando ye compró uno, y estaba dispuesta a irse, escuchó a alguien llamarla.

─¿Lucy?─ al ver por quien la había llamado, se sorprendió un poco al ver quien era. Esa persona era Gray, quien tenía dos de esos fríos postres en cada lado, ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de verlo.

─¡Gray! ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó ella algo interesada.

─Pues Gajeel me había invitado, dijo que necesitaba animar a alguien─ Lucy sonrió nerviosa ante esa respuesta, no pensó que el cabeza dura que tenía como novio su amiga hiciera algo como eso. ─Aunque ni siquiera entiendo por qué me llamó, soy la peor persona para animar a alguien─ añadió.

─No digas eso─ dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa. ─A veces eres muy bueno animando a los demás, o por lo menos a mí─ comentó con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Era verdad, Gray podía lucir a veces tan frío como el hielo, pero siempre lograba encontrar las palabras para cada situación y por ello, terminaba siendo uno de los mejores consejeros. Que pena que todo esto sólo se viera oculto por su faceta de "chico que se desnuda sin razón alguna" o "el rival eterno de Natsu", al menos se alegraba de ser una de esas pocas personas que conocían ese lado de él.

─Ahora que lo pienso─ comenzó a decir llamando la atención de la rubia. ─¿A quién se supone que debía animar?─

Lucy se puso nerviosa ante esto, no sabía como Gray reaccionaría ante lo que pasó con Natsu. Tampoco sabía si sería capaz de contárselo correctamente sin romper a llorar. Ahora nada le parecía buena idea...

─Bueno...─ intentó apartar la mirada al sentir la penetrante mirada de Gray sobre ella, pero eso no sirvió de mucho que digamos.

─Es el idiota de Natsu ¿cierto?─ la rubia se sorprendió ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso su amigo sabía leer mentes? O tal vez mejor dejaba de divagar y aceptaba la realidad de que ella era muy obvia con ese tipo de cosas.

Simplemente asintió débilmente con la mirada gacha. El peli negro suspiró al verla así, definitivamente no le gustaba verla sufrir por idiotas como su amigo/rival.

─¿Quieres hablar de eso?─ ante esta pregunta, la chica volvió a asentir.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sentar en una banca bajo un árbol para cubrirse del sol primaveral. Lucy terminó contándole todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, mientras Gray terminaba ambos helados, la escuchaba atentamente sin decir ningún comentario al respecto, dejándola desahogarse de todo lo que sentía. Cuando la chica terminó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se disponía a terminar el helado que ya estaba comenzando a derretirse. Se sentía de cierta forma algo avergonzada por decirle tantas cosas a Gray, ya que no creía que el chico fuera alguien que le gustaba escuchar problemas amorosos, especialmente si se veía involucrado el peli rosa. Había dicho tantas cosas, incluso había descrito sus sentimientos en ese momento, incluso le comentó porqué se había enamorado de aquel idiota; sólo esperaba no haber molestado al peli negro o algo por el estilo con tanto drama.

─Es normal que te sientas mal, incluso yo lo estaría si descubriera a la chica que me gusta con otra persona─ comenzó a decir él mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro. ─Es obvio que Natsu es un idiota por no darse cuenta de las cosas, pero ahora mismo piensa que es mejor que no te hayas confesado, o si no las cosas entre ustedes dos se habría vuelto muy incómodas─ Lucy bajó la mirada ante estas palabras, de verdad habría sido una idiotez confesarse ¿no? ─ Así que ahora toma tu distancia, llora todo lo que quieras, conoce a alguien más y con eso el idiota ya estará olvidado─ le brindó una gran sonrisa para animarla. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como la chica comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

─Lo...siento─ comenzó a balbucear ella. ─Eres...un gran amigo Gray─ decía entre sollozos intentando inútilmente ocultar el llanto.

─Ya te dije que lloraras, pero por favor no ahora─ pidió él en voz baja pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. ─Ya, ya─ comenzó a palmear suavemente su espalda.

Se sentía avergonzado al hacer esto, ya que cuando las personas pasaban cerca de ellos lanzaban comentarios tales como: "que descarado, romper con ella y luego consolarla" "de verdad es un maldito por hacerla llorar" "¿por qué terminó con ella en un lugar público?" "Sólo espero que mi novio no termine de esa manera conmigo"...y muchos otros más que él decidió ignorar. Ahora su prioridad era Lucy, no como la gente estaba interpretando la escena.

Ya cuando la chica estaba más calmada, Gray se levantó y le extendió la mano. Avergonzado de tomar una actitud tan "caballerosa" como dirían algunos amigos, aunque su debilidad era ver a las chicas llorar, así que se podía entender el porqué actuaba así en este tipo de situaciones.

─Gracias, y lo siento por llorar así de la nada─ se disculpó la chica aceptando su mano.

─No te preocupes─ dijo. ─¿Te acompaño a casa?─ la chica asintió, pero esta vez ahora un poco más animada. A veces simplemente necesitas hablar con alguien para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, incluso si esta persona no es la mejor dando consejos.

Al final ambos chicos fueron a casa, hablando de varias cosas. Gray intentó lo mejor que pudo no tocar el tema de Natsu, definitivamente odiaba ver a Lucy triste, y de verdad, odiaba de cierta manera a Natsu.

Lucy ese día, decidió hacer lo que cualquier mujer con el corazón roto haría; comió mucho helado de su sabor favorito, compró la barra de chocolate más grande que había en la tienda de dulces, alquiló las películas más jodidamente románticas y dramáticas de todos los tiempos para poder compartir su dolor con los personajes. Levy luego se unió a su llanto cuando llegó de su cita, y como toda buena amiga, se puso a llorar con esas películas de mujer con corazón roto.

Al final el consejo de Gray de desahogarse había resultado mucho mejor de lo que pensó.

* * *

Después de ese especial de películas, ambas chicas se prepararon para dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían que ir a la universidad y no era muy buena idea ir con sueño; no quería recibir un regaño por parte de la profesora Erza, esa mujer daba mucho miedo a decir verdad.

─Lu-chan, buena suerte─ intentó animarla Levy mientras entraban al establecimiento.

─Pero, no sé como verlo hoy─ comentó con un aura deprimente la chica.

─Simplemente dile que vas a estar conmigo en la biblioteca─

─Va a querer venir─

─¿Qué vas a encontrarte con un chico?

─Será peor─

─Entonces...¡Suerte soldado!─ Levy se despidió de su amiga mientras se dirigía a su salón correspondiente. Ante esto, Lucy soltó un suspiro, ahora tenía que crear un plan para evitar a Natsu el día de hoy.

Las clases pasaron normales, ella y Natsu tenían diferentes horarios ese día así que no se verían durante las clases; gran alivio para ella. Aunque sabía que tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, no siempre podía quedarse huyendo. Pero ¿qué tal si estaba con esa chica? Oh no, eso no podría soportarlo, definitivamente quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

Salió del salón y se encaminó a la fuente del colegio, le gustaba sentarse ahí y ponerse a leer, aunque eso significara que alguien podría jugarle una broma muy pesada y hacer que terminara totalmente empapada; y todos sabemos que es Natsu quien hace este tipo de bromas.

─¡Lucy!─ aquella voz hizo que ella se exaltara un poco, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, pero el chico logró alcanzarla. ─¡Oye! ¿Por qué me ignoras?─ reclamó él con una actitud algo infantil.

─N-No te estaba ignorando─ murmuró ella.

─Oh, entonces─ la tomó de la muñeca sin previo aviso y la comenzó a arrastrar. ─Vamos a comprar algo de comer─ Lucy se detuvo, provocando que el contrario hiciera lo mismo. El peli rosa la miró algo confundido, Lucy siempre se quejaba cuando hacía eso, pero jamás lo había detenido de esa forma. ─¿Qué pasa?─

La chica se quedó con la mirada baja, sin decir una palabra. Las imágenes de Natsu besando a otra mujer volvieron a su mente como si un castigo fuera, no podía soportar saber que él actuara así con otra persona, no sabía como afrontar el hecho de que él estaba con alguien más. Se sentía tan débil en ese momento.

─Oye, ¿tienes alguna novia?─ preguntó insegura. Sentía que debía escucharlo de su propia boca, aunque ¿era realmente necesario? ¿O sólo se castigaba más a sí misma? Tal vez esto era lo que llamaban masoquismo amoroso.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder algo, Lucy sintió como era apartada de aquella cálida mano, pudo notar algo de sorpresa en la cara de Natsu y la de ella estaba igual, después de todo era Gray quien la había tomado de esa manera.

─Por fin te encuentro Lucy─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la soltaba. ─Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo─

─Espera hielito, ella primero me acompañaría a mí─ demandó el chico mientras la volvía a tomar de la muñeca, apartándola de lo que él consideraba "su peor enemigo".

─Natsu, creo que si debería hablar con él─ dijo ella con un tono de voz tan serio que el peli rosa no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar a regañadientes. Los dos chicos se fueron alejando de ahí, mientras que Natsu se preguntaba ¿qué le pasaba a su amiga? Bueno, Lucy siempre era rara pero sonaba de cierta forma más decaída, se preocupó un poco sobre esto, pero si algo le preocupaba de seguro se lo contaría. Tal vez sólo debía esperar un poco.

─¿Qué estabas pensando?─ preguntó el peli negro mientras chasqueaba su lengua con algo de molestia.

─L-Lo siento, yo sólo─ al ver que ni ella tenía una respuesta válida, soltó un suspiro. ─Sólo salió de mí─ murmuró.

─Creo que será mejor que te alejes de Natsu─ sentenció él. ─Es muy idiota para darse cuenta, así que de seguro te seguirá tratando con tanta confianza y los dos sabemos que nada bueno puede salir de eso─ de cierta manera, Lucy se sorprendió un poco por esa idea. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero era algo raro alejarse de él ya que de cierta manera siempre habían sido un equipo; debía darse de una vez que nada bueno saldría si seguían de esa forma por ahora.

─Pero...él siempre me ve sola, así que por eso siempre viene a por mí─

─Entonces, al parecer tendré que pasar más tiempo contigo si es posible─ ahora de verdad estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que Gray diría algo como eso.

─¡Espera! ¿Qué pasará con tus amigos y eso?─ se detuvo frente a él para que le diera una buena respuesta.

─Pues no me molestaría pasar tiempo contigo─ respondió en casi un susurro mientras rascaba nervioso su mejilla sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

─¿En serio?─ pudo notar como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban por unos momentos. ¡Rayos! Lucía muy linda así. ─¡De verdad eres un buen amigo!─ y sin previo aviso, lo abrazó.

Gray se sorprendió mucho por esta acción, ya que nunca pensó que ella haría eso, además, él casi no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afectos así que se sentía raro de cierta forma. Aunque tampoco podía decir nada, él consideraba a Lucy como su hermana, así que sentía esa necesidad de protegerla de alguna forma. Y era verdad lo que dijo hace unos minutos, era divertido pasar tiempo con ella.

Lucy le parecía una gran persona y que por ello no debía estar deprimida por un idiota como Natsu. Todavía recordaba el día en que la conoció, Natsu llegó corriendo por el salón, y empezaron a pelear, hasta que Erza los regañó a ambos -y por esto me refiero a que los dejó en el suelo-, y ahí estaba ella. Tenía una sonrisa algo tímida, pero que rápidamente hizo caer a más de uno. Ella se sentó rápidamente en uno de los asientos vacíos, justo al lado del idiota de Natsu. Al final de la clase, ellos dos se había vuelto amigos rápidamente y él, como persona amable, le advirtió en que problemas se metería si se volvía amiga de él. La chica rió ante esto, y se puede decir que desde ahí comenzaron un tipo de amistad. Aunque claro, ella solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo con Natsu, pero eso no le molestaba mucho que digamos.

En ese año y medio, Lucy se había ganado un puesto importante en la vida de todos, incluso en la de él. Por eso estaba más que seguro que Natsu la pasaría muy mal cuando Erza y las chicas se enteraran de que hizo llorar a Lucy. Imaginarse eso le daban ganas de reír.

* * *

Ahora ambos chicos entablaron un tipo de amistad más unida, Gray no permitió en ningún momento de la semana que Natsu pasara tiempo a solas con ella, ya que sabía que eso sería mucho peor para ella de algún modo. Siempre usaban la excusa de que ellos estaban arreglando un proyecto para la clase de arte y que eso les llevaría mucho tiempo, a pesar de que el chico se intentaba colar varias veces, ambos sabían como evitar esto de alguna manera. Además, Gray sabía que Natsu iría con esa chica que le mencionó Lucy, a decir verdad, él la conocía y muy bien ya que varias veces los había visto a ellos dos juntos; aunque aún estaba sorprendido de que Natsu consiguiera novia por su cuenta, siempre pensó que debía ser con ayuda de alguien más. Aunque obviamente no era él el único que pasaba tiempo con Lucy, muchas veces terminaban encontrándose con Levy y Gajeel y entre los cuatro se pasaban momentos muy agradables a decir verdad.

Ahora, Gray decidió que era tiempo de pasar a su segunda fase. Si se preguntan en que consistía la primera, es muy sencillo: que Lucy se desahogara, que tuviera tiempo para sí misma y que no tuviera que fingir ningún dolor, por eso el alejamiento hacia Natsu. Ahora en esta segunda fase, debía distraerla, hacer que no pensara más en él; aunque fuera todo lo contrario al primer paso.

─De verdad Gray supo tomar la posición en esta situación─ comentó Levy mientras leía un libro en el sofá mientras Lucy tomaba un poco de té mientras veía televisión.

─¿Te parece?─ cuestionó ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

─¡Sí! Aunque creo que tuvo que influir el hecho de que él conoce muy bien a Natsu─ contestó ella. ─Y creo que también sabe como no levantar ciertas sospechas, así que Natsu no se dará cuenta de nada. Mejor para ti, tomando en cuenta que no es buena idea de que en este momento se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos─ añadió sabiamente, mientras seguía sin despegar su vista del libro. ¿Cómo era que podía concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez? No lo sabemos.

─Tienes razón, además ha sido buena idea alejarme de Natsu por un tiempo. En serio, no creía ser capaz de fingir por tanto tiempo─ soltó un suspiro algo aliviada ante este hecho.

Justo antes de que Levy dijera algo, el sonido de la puerta hace reaccionar a ambas.

─¡Ya voy!─ dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba ya que era obvio ver que su amiga no se levantaría por nada en el mundo. Se dirigió al portal y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Gray se encontraba ahí. Tenía una vestimenta algo casual y relajada. ─Hola Gray, es una sorpresa verte aquí─ dijo ella algo impresionada, tomando en cuenta de que era un Domingo por la tarde y no se esperaba ningún tipo de visita. Que bueno que su ropa se podía considerar "decente".

─Hola, Lucy. Lo siento por no avisar, es que pasaba cerca de aquí─ comentó él. ─Así que pensé en invitarte a tomar algo, oí que una nueva cafetería abrió y pensé que deberíamos probar que tal es─ la invitó amablemente y luego al ver dentro del apartamento, logró distinguir una conocida cabellera azulada. ─Levy puede venir también─

─No creo que quiera, descubrió ese nuevo libro de su autor favorito y no se va a despegar de ahí─ comentó ella mientras señalaba disimuladamente a su amiga. ─Pero me encantaría ir, hace tiempo que no voy a una cafetería decente a decir verdad─ respondió con cierta emoción. ─Pero espérame aquí, necesito cambiarme─ y sin que Gray pudiera decir nada, la rubia ya había ido hacia su habitación.

─De verdad agradezco que hagas esto por ella─ comentó Levy sin quitar su vista del libro.

─Tampoco es una obligación para mí, y quiero ayudarla─ contestó él con un tono algo serio.

─De verdad eres un buen amigo, Gray─ a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, pudo suponer que ella estaba sonriendo.

Cuando ya la chica se había cambiado, ambos salieron de aquel cómodo apartamento y se dirigieron a la cafetería que él había mencionado. Ambos se quedaron callados durante la mayoría del trayecto, casi no tenían mucho de que hablar a decir verdad; Gray solía conocer más sobre deportes, películas de acción, cómics y demás, mientras que Lucy tenía un gusto por los libros, el romance y cosas así; algo en lo que él era totalmente patético.

─Oh mira, ya llegamos─ avisó por fin acabando con el momento incómodo.

─¡Oh! Me encanta la decoración─ exclamó con un brillo en los ojos la Heartfilia. La cafetería tenía un diseño algo sencillo, el cartel de bienvenida tenía la forma de una taza humeante y tenía como decoración un florero con tres rosas de distintos colores al lado. Por fuera tampoco lucía como la gran cosa, tenía amplias ventanas y sombrillas afuera para los días donde había mucho sol. El establecimiento tenía un color café claro, pero con toques más oscuros, dándole un aspecto hogareño.

Al entrar, Lucy se mostró incluso más feliz. El interior tenía mesas adornadas con floreros y una rosa, o dos si habían dos asientos y así sucesivamente. Las paredes tenían un color rosa pastel y junto el color café, lo hacía ver más como una pastelería. Había una pequeña biblioteca al fondo y unos cojines con forma de pastel, lo cual le daba un toque algo infantil.

─"¿A qué clase de sitio vine?"─ se preguntó Gray con un tic en el ojo, a decir verdad jamás se espero algo así ya que por fuera el sitio se veía más normal, si se puede decir así. Miró de reojo a Lucy, quien tenía una expresión totalmente diferente a la de él. Sonrió ante esto, al menos ella estaba feliz.

Después de eso, Gray solía invitar muchas veces a Lucy a algún lugar, incluso a veces se quedaban en el apartamento de ésta viendo alguna película o alguna serie que le gustara a ambos. Incluso, durante ese tiempo, Gray comenzó a leer los mismos libros que Lucy para al menos dejar atrás los silencios incómodos y que pudieran hablar de diversos temas; no sólo sobre la universidad y sobre sus amigos. Mientras los días pasaba, se iba dando cuenta de que ella poco a poco estaba dejándole de importar Natsu; o bueno, eso notó al ver que ella no lo volvió a mencionar en ningún momento y ya no se mostraba tan incómoda cuando él se le acercaba tanto.

Sólo esperaba que ella no se volviera a derrumbar cuando Natsu le presentara a su novia; Juvia, así es como se llamaba. Aquella chica la conocía desde hace unos meses, ella era su acosadora número 1, pero debido a que él nunca le prestó atención y el hecho de que conociera a Natsu, hizo que esos días quedaran atrás. Fue un gran alivio para él saber esto. No es que no le agradara Juvia, era lo contrario, le parecía una chica agradable y linda, sólo que tampoco la veía como algo más.

De cierta forma tenía miedo de la reacción de Lucy, no quería que ella fingiera pero sabía que no podría soportar verla llorar; desde siempre había sido débil con este tipo de chicas. A pesar de que hablaba con Natsu muchas veces, nunca le lanzó alguna indirecta respecto a Lucy porque no quería empeorar las cosas, creía que lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era que las cosas siguieran su curso y él no tendría que intervenir en nada.

Como siempre, deseaba que Lucy no tuviera que sufrir por ese idiota, pero no podía culparla, ella estaba enamorada; y de alguna forma eso lo molestaba demasiado.

En cambio Lucy, ya se había acostumbrado de tal forma a la presencia de Gray que lo podía considerar como su hermano; ya lo consideraba como un hermano incluso antes, pero ahora era relación se volvió más unida. Estaba consciente de que cada salida, tenía que ver con la idea de ir superando a Natsu poco a poco ¿y qué mejor manera que ir visitando nuevos sitios con amigos? Ellos no todo el tiempo estaba solos, algunos fines de semana solía ir todo el grupo (Natsu, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Erza, Gajeel y Wendy, la prima de Natsu). Se sentía mal de cierta forma, porque no le gustaba mucho preocupar a Gray con sus problemas amorosos, creía que era una molestia para él y que por ello él debería dejar de ser tan amable; además ya creía poder aguantar esto sola.

Así que un día, mientras Gray estaba en su apartamento, decidió preguntarle.

─Oye, ¿por qué siempre estás tan preocupado por mí?─ preguntó de repente. ─¿No soy una molestia o algo así? Por favor sé sincero─ pidió ella con un tono algo demandante.

Gray se quedó perplejo en su lugar. ¿Por qué la chica tenía que hacer ese tipo de preguntas? No sabía como responderle sinceramente, ya que conociendo a las mujeres de seguro cuestionaría cada palabra que dijera. Él se recostó un momento en el sofá y luego la miró de reojo.

─Porque me preocupo por ti, obviamente─ respondió simplemente.

─Ya lo sé, pero, creo que ya no necesito que me estés cuidando tanto. Creo que a partir de aquí, puedo estar bien sola─ comentó con una sonrisa algo torpe, aún así, eso no evitó que el peli negro frunciera el ceño.

─No debes sentirte como una molestia─ declaró. ─Si hice esto fue porque quise, nada más. Así que deja de decir que estarás bien sola, tal vez sea cierto, pero entiende que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso aunque no estés deprimida─ sentenció él mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza aunque aún siguiera con su cara seria. Ahora era turno para la rubia de sorprenderse. A decir verdad, jamás espero tales palabras por parte de él.

─Gracias─ le sonrió dulcemente, aquella brillante sonrisa que no había mostrado durante un tiempo lo deslumbró de tal manera que sintió su cara enrojecer un poco. Debía admitirlo, la sonrisa de Lucy era muy hermosa y le alegraba saber que había recuperado ese brillo que se había ido con Natsu. ─Aún así, quiero que por favor me dejes a sola con Natsu cuando me presente a su novia. Creo que eso si debo afrontarlo sola─ dijo con determinación y con esa mirada, Gray sabía que no podía negarse de ningún modo.

* * *

El momento había llegado, era tiempo de que ella comenzara a avanzar y sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta que aceptara totalmente la realidad. Así que cuando Natsu le pidió por tercera vez que hablaran a solas, ella aceptó, ya dejaría atrás las excusas y la cobardía. No le importaba si lloraba después, pero definitivamente no lloraría frente a su amor platónico.

─Hola Luigi─ la saludó con su típica sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la cual estaba. Natsu la había invitado a un restaurante no muy caro, pero que tampoco demostraba que era un tacaño.

─Es Lucy─ masculló ella mientras se sentaba. Ambos rieron ante esto, hace mucho que no hacían ese chiste. ─¿Para qué me llamaste?─ fingió curiosidad, no podía decirle "oye, te vi besandote con una perra en esa fiesta" no, eso no sería de una dama.

─Pues...─ se rascó la nuca algo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba levemente. "Cálmate Lucy, él no luce lindo de esa manera" se repetía a sí misma. ─Lo siento por no decirte antes, pero...comencé a salir con alguien─

En ese momento maldijo todo. Maldijo la cara de felicidad que él traía, la emoción con la que lo dijo, a ese sonrojo que sólo lo hacía lucir más tierno, y claro, maldijo una y otra vez a esa misteriosa chica por robarle a Natsu.

─¡¿En serio?! Jamás espere eso de ti a decir verdad, ¿cómo la conociste?─

Ahí comenzó la conversación más masoquista que jamás creyó tener. Le preguntaba sobre todo y pedía detalles a pesar de que su interior se moría por no oír otra palabra, pero no podía negarle eso, debía fingir interés ya que él era su "amigo" y nada más.

Supo que esa chica era Juvia y que ella estaba en su clase de economía y eran compañeros, y que a pesar de que ella era la acosadora de Gray, Natsu fue el primero en decirle que debía rendirse con él ya que Gray nunca se fijaría en ella; era un buen amigo y por ello no podía seguir dándole falsas ilusiones. Hasta que unos meses después ¡pum! Se enamoraron. Natsu no le había mencionado nada porque le daba algo de vergüenza, pero que quería que ella fuera la primera en enterarse ya que era su mejor amiga. Y si que fue la primera en enterarse.

Al final terminó la cena y ambos se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Natsu quiso acompañarla hasta casa, pero ella se negó diciendo que ya había llamado un taxi mientras él estaba pagando; bravo Lucy, te convertiste en una gran mentirosa.

Cuando caminaba a casa con las ganas de llorar al tope, sintió como su celular sonaba varias veces pero decidió ignorarlo. No podía mostrarse así ante nadie, sólo quería llegar a casa y llorar tanto como pudiera.

─Si que eres una terrible mentirosa─ escuchó esa voz justo a punto de llegar a su apartamento. Alzó la mirada sorprendida al ver que era Gray quien estaba ahí, con algunas ropas muy ligeras para la noche pero que parecía no afectarlo en absoluto.

Simplemente no dijo nada, se abalanzó a abrazarlo sintiendo como las lágrimas ya no podía parar. Gray correspondió al abrazo, mientras la sostenía fuertemente y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda intentando tranquilizarla. Se quedaron así un rato, bajo aquel cielo nocturno que era débilmente iluminado por las farolas de la calle. Fullbuster no pronunció ninguna palabra, ahora mismo no serviría de nada las palabras de apoyo, sólo debía dejar que Lucy dejara todo salir.

Unos minutos después, la chica ya había terminado de llorar, pero seguía fuertemente aferrada a él, como si fuera su único consuelo en ese momento.

─¿Crees que algún día alguien se enamore de mí?─ preguntó débilmente.

─¡Claro que sí! Sólo un idiota no se daría lo buena chica que eres─ respondió ahora acariciando su cabeza. ─Algún día encontrarás un buen hombre, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Estoy segura de que algún día te enamoraras de alguien que te corresponda─ la alentaba con aquellas palabras sinceras para hacerla sentirla mejor, al menos un poco. Sintió como Lucy rompía el abrazo, así que la miró fijamente atento a que diría a continuación.

─Gray, de verdad muchas gracias─ y de nuevo le brindó esa sonrisa, a pesar de que en su cara todavía se encontraran aquellos rastros de lágrimas, esa sonrisa seguían luciendo muy bien en ella.

─Para eso están los amigos─ le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía feliz de que Lucy apreciara su presencia al menos un poco. ─Ahora es mejor que subas, no queremos preocupar a Levy ¿cierto?─ ella asintió y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar, miró por una última vez a Gray.

─¿Quieres pasar? Aunque te advierto que tendrás que soportar muchas películas románticas y sus derivados─ bromeó un poco.

─Aunque eso suene tentador, creo que tengo que negarme. Me están esperando en casa─ dijo él fingiendo algo de decepción. ─Tal vez otro día─ decía mientras hacía un ademán de despedida.

─Hasta luego, Gray─

─Nos vemos después, Lucy.

* * *

Desde lo que pasó anoche, le costaba mucho hablar con Natsu de una manera "civilizada"; aunque no parezca que tuvieran conversaciones "civilizadas", ahora sus peleas eran mucho más fuertes y se notaba aún más la ira. La gente estaba asustada de que alguno de los dos saliera realmente herido.

Gray estaba furioso con Natsu, por el simple hecho de que hizo llorar a Lucy. A su preciada amiga y casi hermana ¿cómo podía formar esa sonrisa de idiota cuándo hacía llorar a otra mujer? Simplemente no lo soportaba. Tampoco soportaba que actuara tan meloso con Juvia cerca de Lucy ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de las cosas?

─Gray, deja esa cara de amargado. Ten un trago─ le ofreció Cana una cerveza en lata que él rechazó al instante; Erza tenía olfato de perro y si se enteraba que de había bebido una gota de alcohol en la universidad, de seguro lo mataría.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con Cana y Gajeel, en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

─Parece que el striper está enojado por algo, o por _alguien_ ─ usó un tono algo sospechoso el metalero mientras que sus rojizos ojos lo miraban insinuantes.

─De seguro es por Natsu, y el hecho de que le quitara a Juvia─ comentó sin pudor mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

─¡Claro que no! Ella me acosaba y jamás me llegó a gustar─ exclamó enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Oh, ¿en serio? Y yo que estaba planeando vuestra boda─ comentó con sarcasmo la castaña moviendo la lata de un lado a otro en señal de aburrimiento.

─Creo que más bien tendría que ver con Lucy─ habló Gajeel. ─Últimamente han salido demasiado en mi opinión, incluso creo que están saliendo─ le susurró indiscretamente a la chica.

─¡¿En serio?!─ exclamó con sorpresa. ─No sabía que eras todo un Don Juan, ¿eh?─ golpeó su hombro con un tono algo picaron.

─¡No estoy saliendo con ella! Además, es como una hermana para mí─ sentenció él sintiendo como la vena de su frente comenzaba a crecer cada vez más.

─¿Ahora te vas por el incesto? Sí que tienes fetiches muy raros─ dijo con falso tono de lamentación.

─Levy de seguro te odiara. Ten cuidado, aunque sea pequeña, es muy peligrosa─ rió por lo bajo. Adoraba burlarse de Gray.

─¡No me gusta Lucy!─ gritó furioso.

─Entonces ¿por qué la invitas tanto a salir?─ preguntó Cana mientras sacaba sus cartas.

─Para ayudarla a superar a Natsu─ contestó con simpleza.

─Más bien parece que te estás aprovechando de una chica con el corazón roto─ murmuró decepcionada la castaña.

─La enana de verdad te odiara─

Cada comentario hacía que Gray se sintiera cada vez más y más enojado con aquellas personas que consideraba sus "amigos" ¿Acaso lo veían como un maldito desalmado que se aprovechaba del corazón roto de una chica? Oh vamos, ni siquiera él podría caer tan bajo. Simplemente la estaba ayudando ¡a-yu-dan-do! ¿Qué no podía entender de eso? ¿Acaso ya estaba mal ayudar a una amiga en problemas? "Aunque debes admitirlo, parecen más que todo citas..." dijo una voz en lo profundo de su mente; y como todo buen tsundere, decidió ignorarla.

─Oh vamos Gray, es obvio que amas a esa chica. Nadie podría hacer tanto por otra persona si no tienes sentimientos fuertes por ésta─ habló Cana mientras esparcía sus cartas en la mesa. ─¡Y mira! Mis cartas dicen que encontraras el amor pronto─ le lanzó una sonrisa algo coqueta ante esto.

─Debe ser una farsa─ masculló por lo bajo el chico.

─¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?─ cuestionó ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

─Bueno...─ ¡Rayos! Era verdad, aquella bruja nunca se había equivocado en sus predicciones; aunque estas fueran algo difíciles de leer. Recordó aquella vez que le dijo que tendría una acosadora, que su madre volvería de sorpresa, que Lyon ya tenía novia y que su rival sería su mejor amigo. De verdad odiaba a esa mujer, especialmente cuando predecía cosas malas; como aquella vez donde le dijo que tendría un accidente, así que él pasó toda la mañana esperando que algo le pasara y al final se había caído por accidente en una maldita fuente, ni que decir sobre la vergüenza que pasó ese día.

─Acéptalo, te gusta Lucy─ dijo Gajeel señalándolo.

─¡No me gusta!─ ante su negatividad, ambos amigos suspiraron cansados. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaron.

* * *

La rubia se encontraba en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, ya que le gustaba pasar el rato ahí, además de que el cuarto de Levy tenía más características de una biblioteca que un cuarto en sí, así que era un buen lugar para pasar el rato en tranquilidad.

─Oye, Lucy─ la llamó débilmente mientras salía de entre una montaña de libros. La mencionada sólo hizo un sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba. ─¿Alguna vez pensaste en Gray en más que un amigo?─ soltó de repente.

Aquella pregunta la estaba guardando para ese momento, después de todo, a Levy le interesaba mucho saber como iba la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga amante de los libros. Después de todo, ya hacían dos meses desde que Gray la invitaba varias veces a salidas de "amigos" pero que parecían más de novios que de eso. También estaba el hecho de que últimamente Lucy no parecía recordar a Natsu, e incluso, lucía totalmente normal cuando lo veía con Juvia. Todavía recordaba esa noche en la que ella había salido con Natsu hace un mes para que éste le diera la noticia. Ella había llegado por la noche, con la cara totalmente cubierta con rastros de lágrimas, con un tono mucho más deprimente y parecía que hoy también sería día de películas jodidamente románticas y tristes. Para su gran sorpresa, ella no lloró otra vez, parecía como si ya hubiera derramado todas las lágrimas necesarias.

Desde ese momento, creyó que Gray tenía algo que ver.

─C-Claro que no─ respondió levemente avergonzada.

─¿Segura? Ustedes dos suelen salir mucho en mi opinión─ comentó ella con curiosidad.

─Sólo son salidas de amigos. Levy-chan, no creo estar en condiciones para que me guste alguien tan pronto─ confesó ella con un tenue suspiro.

─A veces parecen más bien novios─ murmuró haciendo sonrojar a enormes niveles a la rubia, quien sólo atinó a esconder su cara entre los libros que tenía en la mano.

¿Cómo su amiga podía hacerle preguntas cómo esas? Tampoco estaba tan desesperada como para lanzarse al primer chico que la tratara bien, ella aún tenía dignidad y algo de orgullo; aunque parezca que perdió esas dos cosas cuando lloró dos veces frente a Gray. Aún así, ella consideraba a Gray como un buen amigo (casi su hermano se podía decir), y si ella sintiera algo por él en estos momentos, de seguro sería por querer olvidar a Natsu más rápido. No quería sentir que lo utilizaba de esa manera.

* * *

¡¿Por qué ahora ella tenía que recordar justo esa conversación cuando estaba con Gray?! De verdad su mente le gustaba jugar con ella de alguna manera. Miró de reojo al chico quien miraba el menú de esa cafetería que le había mostrado por primera vez; al parecer ahí es donde se reunían mucho más a menudo ya que ella había tenido un tipo de "amor a primera instancia" con ese lugar cuando el Fullbuster se lo presentó. Y no pudo evitar aquel sonrojo que adornaba su cara en esos momentos. Esto no podía ser una cita, era imposible que se tratara de una cita, simplemente eran dos amigos saliendo y pasándola bien con su mutua presencia ¿cierto? ¡Cuánto maldecía a Levy en ese momento por meterle esas ideas raras a la cabeza!

En cambio Gray, también estaba teniendo un debate mental en ese momento. No podía preocuparse por esta salida, ellos dos sólo eran amigos, simplemente eso, así que estaba bien ¿cierto? Al diablo Cana y sus "predicciones totalmente acertadas". Al diablo las bromas de Gajeel, ellos no sabían que tipo de relación tenía ellos dos, además, no era ninguna relación, sólo era una amistad. Odiaba tanto darle vueltas al asunto, le molestaba tanto preocuparse tanto por sus estúpidos pensamientos que no tenían sentido alguno. Además, su idea era simplemente ayudarla a superar al idiota sin que ella se metiera con cualquier otro tipo, no quería que un peor idiota la hiciera sentir mal. Ella sólo necesitaba apoyo y eso es lo que le daría. Era imposible que él viera a Lucy más que su hermana, entonces ¿para qué preocuparse?

Bajó la carta del menú un poco para poder mirar a la chica frente a él, aunque al instante se arrepintió ya que su mirada se cruzó por los achocolatados ojos de ella. ¿Lucy siempre había tenido ojos tan lindos? Fingió revisar de nuevo el menú mientras intentaba decir algo para acabar con ese silencio que se había transformado en uno incómodo tan de repente.

─¿Qué vas a pedir?─ preguntó a la vez que carraspeaba un poco para disimular.

─N-no lo sé─

"¡Lucy! ¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Se preguntó internamente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer levemente. Oh genial, gracias a Levy y sus ideas raras ahora no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Esto era muy genial, de verdad.

─Por cierto, Gray. ¿No te parece que esto es algo extraño?─ preguntó ella mientras bajaba el menú para verlo; al menos debía disimular.

─¿Extraño? No sé a que te refieres─ contestó fingiendo ignorancia.

─Bueno, qué seamos amigos pero que salgamos mucho, ¿no temes que la gente comience a malpensar?

─No lo creo, disfruto estar contigo, así que ¿qué tiene de malo?─ respondió ahora él bajando la carta, para mirarla y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo hacía ver estúpido y sensual, pero eso no le importaba a ella; creía que Gray tenía una linda sonrisa.

Así ambos dejaron la vergüenza atrás y comenzaron a hablar, demostrando los buenos amigos que eran. Incluso si ambos estaba confusos respecto a sus sentimientos, disfrutaban mucho la presencia del otro.

* * *

Así fueron pasando los meses, ya se cumplían 6 meses desde que Lucy encontró a Natsu con aquella chica. 6 meses desde que había sido rechazada indirectamente y 6 meses en los cuales pudo conocer mejor a Gray.

Aunque últimamente no habían podido verse mucho, la época de exámenes se acercaba y pues ninguno quería perder precioso tiempo para estudiar e intentar aprenderse las cosas infernales que enseñaba la universidad. Aunque Lucy se considerara una buena estudiante, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Ya el tiempo había curado sus heridas y por fin ya podía decir con sinceridad de que se sentía feliz por la relación de Natsu y Juvia; incluso cuando la chica peli azul le pedía consejos, gustosa le respondía todas sus dudas. Ya que ella no es una persona rencorosa y tampoco podía quedarse odiando el mundo sólo por un amor no correspondido, en mayor medida esto se debió al apoyo de Gray, Levy y los demás chicos quienes le hicieron entender que no estaba sola. Su amistad con Natsu también volvió a la normalidad, así que era normal verlos a ellos tres juntos como los mejores amigos, aunque claro, él también traía a Juvia algunas veces.

Se sentía tan bien consigo misma sin tener que soportar más peso, más falsedad, y sobre todo, esos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro. Agradecía que ya todo se hubiera acabado de una manera u otra.

Por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, algo la estaba molestando pero no sabía qué. Era una sensación extraña de ansiedad, al principio pensó que sería algo de hambre, pero no era eso. Estaba frustrada por no saber por qué se sentía así, tenía que estudiar y esa estúpida ansiedad no le dejaba concentrar.

─Debo dejar de pensar en eso─ murmuró para sí misma.

A los pocos minutos, recibió un mensaje. El cual decía lo siguiente:

 _"Hola Lucy, espero que estés bien, los exámenes nos tienen hasta el cuello ¿eh? En fin, espero verte pronto, hace mucho que no salimos_ "

La Heartfilia sonrió ante esto, aquel mensaje de alguna manera le alegró el día de alguna forma. Estaba dispuesta a responder pero sabía que eso conllevaría una conversación y al final una llamada por teléfono. Debía ser fuerte, aunque ahora sintiera ganas de hablar con el peli negro.

Mientras tanto Gray, miraba una y otra vez el mensaje que le había mandado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho tan de repente? Posiblemente le afectaba un poco no haber hablado mucho con su rubia amiga y era por eso, se sentía raro cuando no estaba con ella. De alguna forma se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia o de verdad la quería.

 _Querer_...esa palabra había terminado siendo diferente para él de cierto modo. Ahora lo veía como un significado más profundo de alguna forma, sabía que habían distintas maneras de querer, pero ¿de qué modo quería a Lucy? Ya no podía seguir diciendo que era hermandad como en el pasado, algo había cambiado, sabía que era un poco más fuerte, pero tampoco quería precipitarse y decir que era amor. No, eso era imposible, ellos dos sólo eran amigos.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te seguirás engañando?"- no sabía de donde venía esa voz, pero la odiaba de cierta forma.

A pesar de que en estos 6 meses, Lucy había superado a Natsu de una manera increíble, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo cuando ellos dos se veían tan cercanos. Sabía que ellos dos eran los mejores amigos, pero le molestaba, a pesar de saber que él incluso actuaba así con ella antes de que pasara eso. Era una sensación extraña, la describiría como celos, ya que a pesar de Natsu ser un maldito despistado, había logrado conocer a Lucy mucho más que él, hacerla reír mucho más que él y hacer que ella pensara más en él...¡Esperen! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sólo le enojaba el hecho de que Natsu podía seguir siendo un buen amigo de Lucy a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el cual la había hecho pasar.

Mejor dejaba esos pensamientos de lado, no le hacían bien...

* * *

─¡Libertad!─fue lo que exclamó más de un estudiante al salir de las instalaciones. Por fin la época de exámenes había acabado dando inicio a las vacaciones de verano. Aquel día se podía definir como el más feliz de su vida.

─¡Lu-chan! ¿Hacemos algo después de esto?─ preguntó con curiosidad Levy, a pesar de ser tan fanática de los estudios, ni siquiera ella podía soportar la presión de los exámenes.

─Hoy no puedo, lo siento─ se disculpó ella mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica. ─Natsu dijo que quería presentarme a alguien hoy, así que no puedo faltar─

Gray, quien se encontraba al margen de la situación, pudo escuchar todo eso, pero fingió que no le importaba. Ya sabía a quien le presentaría, era un buen amigo de él llamado Loki, y Natsu pensó que ellos dos harían buena pareja. Otra vez su odio incrementó al menos un poco.

Ambos chicos miraron como la rubia se despedía de ellos y luego se iba al lado de Natsu.

No quería dejarla ir, quería detenerla y pedirle que continuara un poco más a su lado. Por alguna razón temía que al ella regresar a su apartamento, estuviera con Loki. A pesar de que ya era tiempo para ella seguir adelante, no quería dejarla ir, más bien, tenía miedo de perderla...

─Si no te apresuras, la perderás─ comentó Levy por lo bajo.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Es muy obvio aunque no lo aceptes. No seas estúpido y haz algo rápido─ demandó ella aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

─Sigo sin saber de que hablas, ya te dije que Lucy no...─

─Gray, sé que tienes miedo de perderla, así que deja de ser un idiota─ lo interrumpió mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando sola al chico.

─Claro que lo sé─ susurró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar a casa.

Era un idiota, y lo sabía, pero prefería seguir negando estos sentimientos. Era totalmente consciente de que Lucy nunca lo vería de la misma forma, después de todo él desde un principio sólo había actuado como un amigo caballeroso, ya que esa era su intención; apoyar a Lucy. Durante los primeros meses seguía con esa idea, incluso muchas veces pensaba en presentarle a algún chico para que fuera olvidando a Natsu, ya saben un clavo saca a otro clavo. Siguió con esa idea hasta el día en que empezaron las indirectas muy directas de sus amigos, y cuando notó que los ojos de Lucy eran muy hermosos, además de ser Lucy, la primera mujer a la cual él le depositaba toda su confianza.

Por eso se sentía tan enojado cuando ella estaba con Natsu, temía que esos sentimientos por el peli rosa volvieran de alguna forma. Por eso odiaba ver que ella era tan cercana a él. Odiaba el hecho de saber que sólo lo consideraba como un amigo. Odiaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de ella y no poder controlarlo. Y sobre todo, odiaba sentir que sólo se estaba aprovechando de la etapa débil de Lucy para que ésta se fijara en él de alguna forma; aunque Gray estuviera seguro de que sólo quería ayudarla.

Pensó que si se negaba posiblemente estos sentimientos se detendrían más rápidos, pero se dio cuenta que era un error. Al fina entendía lo que Lucy tuvo que pasar con Natsu y entendió que no debió ser nada fácil para ella. Tal vez por eso Gray se estaba esforzando tanto por mantener la sonrisa de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué se había sentido tan dispuesto a ayudarla? Él siempre había evitado los problemas de mujeres, especialmente si se trataba de chicos, pero aún así, se adentró en aquel problema y decidió ponerle una solución a pesar de que podía simplemente dejarla arreglar todo sola; pero no podía. Por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, por más que su mente gritara "no te metas en esto" él lo hizo sin razón alguna. ¿Será que se había enamorado de ella mucho antes de lo que pensaba? Podía ser. Recordó cuando la conoció, le había parecido una buena chica a simple vista; era educada, linda, amable, podía llegar a ser tierna, y no era un monstruo como Erza o Mira.

Tal vez si pudo gustarle un poco al principio, pero se resignó al ver que ella ya se había vuelto muy unida a Natsu. En ese momento sólo había sido un pequeño gusto, nada más, tal vez por eso no le prestó mucha atención después de conocerla y ambos pudieron tener un tipo de compañerismo típico en la universidad Fairy Tail. Aunque nunca supuso que ella estaría enamorada de Natsu, no esperó jamás verla llorar por ese peli rosa, y jamás espero que él mismo tuviera el descaro de fingir una amistad cuando buscaba algo más a la hora de decidir ayudarla; no podía sentirse peor, aunque ni siquiera él estaba consciente de esto.

Aún después de todo este dilema, él seguía con la idea de que Lucy era su princesa y que por ello debía protegerla, debía apoyarla, intentar animarla siempre que pudiera, sin pedir nada a cambio; aún si no podía corresponderle en sus sentimientos.

Lucy definitivamente lo había cambiado mucho, jamás esperó haber pensado algo como eso.

Llegó a casa en menos de lo pensado, como siempre, no había nadie; su familia estaba trabajando como casi siempre. Fue directamente a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama perezoso.

Ahora no podía dormir, sabía que la ansiedad de saber si Lucy le llegara a gustar Loki lo empezaba a carcomer. ¿Será que ya se conocieron? ¿Ambos estarán teniendo ahora una conversación agradable? Ya debía parar de preguntarse ese tipo de cosas, debía aceptar que no tenía derecho a estar con su princesa.

* * *

Lucy en cambio se encontraba conversando con Natsu acerca de Loki. ¡Le encantaba conocer gente nueva! Pero sabía que Natsu lo hacía para presentarle a un posible novio. No es que pensara que su amigo la enviara a una cita terrible, pero ella no estaba segura si eso era lo que realmente quería.

─Como te decía, Loki es modelo, sé que casi no te gustan los superficiales, pero él no suele ser así─ hablaba Natsu mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

Sentía que esto estaba mal de alguna forma, estaba consciente del por qué pero como dijo Gray: tenía que avanzar en cualquier momento. Aún si sólo fuera una cita casual, eso era un gran paso para ella. Aunque a decir verdad, ella quería dar ese siguiente paso junto a Gray. Si, ella ya entró en cuenta de que se había enamorado de aquel chico al cual había considerado su hermano en el pasado, a pesar de que este término ya no podía usarlo más con él.

En estos últimos meses lo supo, su amabilidad había sido más de lo que había esperado, su apoyo fue lo que más la ayudó durante esa época. Sin él, de seguro no lo habría superado tan fácil. Aunque ella tenía dudas sobre esto, de alguna forma u otra sentía que sólo estaba usando a Gray como escape para dejar de estar enamorada de Natsu, así que tal vez por eso había empezado un gusto por él. Esto la hacía sentir como una maldita egoísta; Gray sólo la apoyó como todo buen amigo haría, no debía confundir eso más. Además, no estaba segura de soportar otro amor no correspondido.

─Natsu, en realidad, tengo que comentarte algo─ mencionó ella mientras paraba unos momentos y comenzaba a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.

─¿Qué es?

─Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta─ confesó sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

─¿Eh? Espera ¡¿En serio?!─ exclamó algo alterado y ella sólo asintió. ─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Y Juvia insistiéndome en que te consiguiera una cita─ comentó esto último algo avergonzado.

─Lo siento Natsu, pero tengo que irme, hay algo muy importante que necesito hacer ahora─ hizo una reverencia de disculpa y luego se marchó rápidamente ante la mirada confundida de Natsu. Aunque luego el peli rosa formó una leve sonrisa.

─Buena suerte...─ murmuró.

Lucy siguió corriendo, sin importarle mucho si terminaría muy cansada después. Quería verlo, quería de alguna manera expresarle sus sentimientos, por alguna razón tenía esa ansiedad de verlo y por eso se había ido así de la nada. Aunque no era solo las ganas de verlo, se trataba de algo más. Sabía que simplemente no podía salir con otra persona cuando tenía estos sentimientos por alguien más, sería ir en contra de sus sentimientos, además, ella no podía dar un siguiente paso (como le había dicho Gray) si no había terminado esa fase. Debía declararse antes de avanzar, por eso es que estaba corriendo como una idiota en medio del atardecer.

Se detuvo unos momentos pensando. ¿Qué tal si esto estaba mal? ¿Qué pasaba si sus sentimientos en realidad eran falsos, como una manera de olvidar lo que sentía por Natsu? ¿Sí sólo estaba usando a Gray? No podía perdonarse por eso si de eso se trataba, no podía ser tan cruel con Gray, él como todo buen amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarla y ella no podía pagarle de esa forma. Se sentía tan mala persona por pensar en el peli negro como una forma de escape hacia sus sentimientos por el peli rosa.

De repente, su teléfono sonó con el tono de los mensajes. Así que lo abrió, y se sorprendió al ver el mensaje:

" _Siempre has sido una persona que piensa muchas las cosas, creo que ahora sólo debes hacerlo. No importa lo que pase después._

 _-Natsu_ "

Formó una sonrisa ante esto, de verdad Natsu era un buen amigo. ¡Esperen! ¡Eso es! Ya tenía toda la solución a sus dudas; o eso pensaba. Se había enamorado de Natsu por un motivo: fue su primer amigo cuando entró a la universidad, la persona que la impulsó a hacer nuevas cosas y a conocer a más gente, él fue quien lograba obligarla a hacer cosas que nunca en su sana vida pensó hacer, pero al final, siempre terminaba siendo una buena idea. Así que esa idea de que conocería a su amor en le universidad hizo que se fijara primero en Natsu ya que ambos tenían una buena relación de amistad, así que ella, como siempre había estado pensando que conocería a su príncipe azul, decidió visualizarlo a él como su posible primer amor. Tal vez de alguna forma, quería saber que era estar enamorada y eso, por eso sufrió tanto para al final terminar olvidando totalmente sus sentimientos por él. ¡Con razón lo había superado tan fácil! O eso había creído por las palabras de Levy.

Así que eso significa que sus sentimientos por Gray no hayan sido una mentira, sino lo contrario. Al menos eso era un alivio para ella.

Volvió a correr, ahora estaba mucho más segura de revelar sus sentimientos.

Por fin, después de una larga travesía, logró llegar a la casa de Gray. Era algo grande, y un poco elegante, aunque no se fijó mucho en los detalles ya que decidió tocar la puerta de una buena vez. Sus golpes eran algo impacientes y creía que moriría por dos razones:

a)Su estado físico era del asco.

b)Sus nervios estaban traicionándola.

Gray despertó debido a un molesto ruido que no lo dejaba en paz, era tan molesto que en serio no tenía problema alguno en mandar al carajo a esa persona; su siesta era sagrada. Se levantó con desgano y fue hacia la puerta (a pesar de sólo estar en ropa interior). Se dispuso a abrir con una cara de pocos amigos mientras bostezaba un poco.

─¿Qué caraj...?─ no pudo terminar ya que vio a Lucy ahí, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate que demostraban cierta confusión. ─Lucy, es una sorpresa verte aquí─ formó una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Lo siento por venir tan de repente, pero quiero decirte algo─ el tan querido tenemos que hablar atacaba esta vez y Gray sabía que no podía librarse tan fácil de esto.

Lucy sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Apretó los puños intentando saber que le diría exactamente...

─T-Tú...─ intentó articular bien las palabra, esta era su primera confesión y tampoco esperaba hacerlo de la mejor manera. "No lo piense mucho, sólo hazlo" repitió en su mente aquellas palabras y luego alzó la mirada. ─M-Me gustas─ murmuró titubeante.

─¿Eh?─ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Gray. ¿Había escuchado bien?

─¡Me gustas!─ volvió a decir con un tono más alto, pero luego la vergüenza regresó a ella y apartó la mirada.

─¿H-hablas en serio?─ cuestionó algo inseguro, sólo esperaba que esto no fuera un simple sueño.

─No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo─ pidió sin saber que hacer a continuación. Jugaba con sus dedos esperando oír una respuesta del chico.

─Bueno...yo─ ¿qué debía hacer? No podía aceptarla, él no la merecía o eso creía.

"Si no haces algo, la vas a perder" ahí estaba la vocecita de Levy diciéndole que hacer, ya sabía como es que tenía a Gajeel tan controlado.

Miró con algo de ternura a la nerviosa chica que se encontraba justo frente a él. No importa que tantas cosas malas haya hecho antes (aunque esto fuera sólo su imaginación), Lucy era su princesa y él debía protegerla, le demostraría a ella que él sería digno de estar a su lado; no podía permitir dejarla en brazos de alguien más.

Así que, sin importarle cuan egoísta pudiera ser o cuanto se arrepintiera después, la abrazó de repente. La mirada de Lucy detonó sorpresa al verse a sí misma encerrada en aquellos fuertes brazos que la habían ayudado a salir de su depresión. Su vergüenza creció al percatarse de que el peli negro no llevaba nada cubriéndole la parte superior.

─G-Gray...─ murmuró su nombre con algo de pena intentando alejarse, pero él simplemente la abrazó más fuerte evitando su huida.

─Sólo...sólo quédate así un poco más ¿quieres?─ le pidió con un tono de voz algo demandante, Lucy simplemente asintió.

Gray simplemente la había pedido eso porque no quería que ella viera el sonrojo que invadía su cara, él tenía una imagen que mantener.

Se quedaron así un poco más, las palabras simplemente bastaban pero Lucy, con ese abrazo, supo que ya no era necesario decir nada más: ya las cosas estaban claras. Sonrió para sí misma al escuchar el agitado corazón de Gray, se preguntó si él también podía escuchar el de ella ya que sentía que su corazón se fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Entonces, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos todo este tiempo, al final en vez de encontrar a un amigo encontró a una persona que le enseñaría como amar cuando es recíproco.

En otras palabras, había _encontrado a un nuevo amor_ y haría lo necesario para proteger ese nuevo lazo que junto a él había creado.

* * *

 **Haruka: Y pues ahí está, creo que le pasó más cosas pero tampoco quería hacer mucho**

 **Rin: Es algo irónico que subas algo deprimente y luego hagas esto...**

 **Konata: Lo sentimos si el final fue muy forzado, o si toda la historia fue un asco.**

 **Haruka: Aunque de verdad los intentamos, eso es lo que cuenta (?)**

 **Luka: Dejen sus reviews si les gustó y si no, pues también.**

 **Mokoa: Hasta la próxima~**

 **Haruka-sama y sus locas personalidades se despiden.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Pd: perdonen los errores de cualquier tipo.**


End file.
